Danger Above
|new='Birds:' }} Danger Above is the third episode of Angry Birds, containing the sixth, seventh, and eighth themes. In this chapter the Pigs steal the eggs using a raft with balloons from above and escape, moving away from the vast plains to jungles, cities, and the sky. Hal is also freed by the Birds in this episode. Storyline The following is from The World of Angry Birds Official Guide, as told by the Mighty Eagle: YOU'LL BELIEVE A PIG CAN FLY The one thing I'll say about the pigs is that they're persistent. Actually, I'll also say they're gluttonous, ugly and just plain pong, but that's not important right now. What is important is that they've finally learnt how to fly, using balloons at least. You can't really blame Red. He was expecting another grunting ground assault. He never considered the pigs would float the eggs away using helium-filled hog balloons. Well, maybe you should blame him, just a bit. Levels Theme 6 #Danger Above 6-1 #Danger Above 6-2 #Danger Above 6-3 #Danger Above 6-4 #Danger Above 6-5 #Danger Above 6-6 #Danger Above 6-7 #Danger Above 6-8 #Danger Above 6-9 #Danger Above 6-10 #Danger Above 6-11 #Danger Above 6-12 #Danger Above 6-13 #Danger Above 6-14 #Danger Above 6-15 Theme 7 #Danger Above 7-1 #Danger Above 7-2 #Danger Above 7-3 #Danger Above 7-4 #Danger Above 7-5 #Danger Above 7-6 #Danger Above 7-7 #Danger Above 7-8 #Danger Above 7-9 #Danger Above 7-10 #Danger Above 7-11 #Danger Above 7-12 #Danger Above 7-13 #Danger Above 7-14 #Danger Above 7-15 Theme 8 #Danger Above 8-1 #Danger Above 8-2 #Danger Above 8-3 #Danger Above 8-4 #Danger Above 8-5 #Danger Above 8-6 #Danger Above 8-7 #Danger Above 8-8 #Danger Above 8-9 #Danger Above 8-10 #Danger Above 8-11 #Danger Above 8-12 #Danger Above 8-13 #Danger Above 8-14 #Danger Above 8-15 Trivia *Before the episode colors were removed in a update, the representative color they used in Danger Above is blue. *Usually at the end of an episode, the King Pig is brutally beaten and looks at the birds and the player and oinks while blinking with its left eye. However, at the end of Danger Above, the King Pig does it with his right eye due to the fact that the birds have hung him upside-down, although technically it's his left eye that blinks, it's really his right eye. *As of the 3.0.0 update, the forest background has a slight difference to the old one, including how the trees are formed. *This is the only chapter that has the pigs shown above, rather than the right during the opening cut-scenes. *This is the only chapter in which Chuck has a "!?" symbol above his head, rather than a "#" symbol when he looks at the pigs above in the cut-scenes. *This is also the first chapter featuring the balloons. *In the version 2.0.0 updated cut-scene, Jay doesn't appear. *This is the first episode that has multiple settings; the first setting is in the forest, the second is the city, and the third is in the clouds. *Danger Above is the first episode to have the word "Danger" for the name, with the second being the Danger Zone from Angry Birds Space. *Danger Above is also the first episode where Hal could be found captive and unplayable in one of the levels, with the second being the Big Setup. *This is the first episode to have 15 levels on each theme. Gallery Danger_Above.jpg Corporal Pig defeated 2.png Forman Pig defeated 2.png King Pig defeated 2.png Bandicam 2017-01-09 10-49-40-123.jpg bandicam 2017-01-09 10-50-11-581.jpg Cutscene_danger_above.jpg Dangerending.png 555102_153430208160435_759993476_n.png es:Danger Above pl:Danger Above ru:Danger Above uk:Danger Above Category:Levels Category:Episodes Category:Theme 6 Category:Theme 7 Category:Theme 8 Category:Danger Above Category:Angry Birds Category:Released Episodes of 2010 Category:Flock Favorites Category:Angry Birds Classic Episodes